


What are you? 5?

by starrydistricts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydistricts/pseuds/starrydistricts
Summary: winwin's mega crush turns out to be a mega meanie and he's not really sure how to handle it.





	What are you? 5?

When Sicheng says he hates school, he means it. There is nothing he despises more than waking up to his alarm screeching at exactly 6:30 and commuting to school on the subway, in which the air reeks of sweaty pits and unfinished deli sandwiches. Not to mention there were no seats on the subway and the ground contained a mixture of dirt and unrecognizable liquid, forcing him to carry his backpack that weighed his posture down to that of an 80 year old man.

 

The one thing that makes it bearable is the brunette from his school that seems to have the same schedule as him. Sicheng will reach the subway station at about 6:50 and spend the 3 minutes before the train’s arrival to subtly search and make his way near the boy so that they can board onto the same crowded cart and hopefully stand close enough to brush arms when the train accelerates. He first noticed the boy after the midterms of his junior year, which was about 8 months ago since he was 3 weeks into his senior year now. Despite this, they’ve never exchanged anything but apologies when the jolts during the ride cause them to step on each other’s feet. Every “today is the day” gets changed into “maybe tomorrow” when Sicheng catches sight of him due to his inability to form coherent words and the absence of his confidence.

Sicheng’s admiration doesn’t go unnoticed. An underclassman in his AP Chinese class named Renjun notices pretty quickly amid the time they spend hanging out due to him lingering just a second too long on an instagram story posted by his friend, Mark, in which his crush is grinning with his pearly white teeth and crescent-shaped dimple all visible. 

 

And that’s why he’s currently attending dance club. After learning about Sicheng’s little secret, Renjun insisted that Sicheng join him for at least one meeting of a club that he was an active member in. “Trust me on this one, ge!” “No, absolutely not. I hate socializing.” “You might change your mind!”

 

He should’ve seen it coming, really, but he didn’t. This was his second meeting; the first - an interest meeting - was held last week and when he caught the gaze of his ‘knight in shining armor’ he decided that maybe joining a club was a good idea. Nonetheless, he was still as awkward as ever and they were sectioning off into partners. Sicheng finds it ridiculous, especially when Renjun ditches him for some boy whose name rhymes with “bueno”. 

 

“You don’t have a partner?” Sicheng looks up and sees — no kidding — massive biceps. Priorities. He shifts his gaze quickly though and blanks out when he sees the face of the boy talking to him. ‘Great. Another hot guy to be flustered around.’

 

“Uh, yeah… I don’t really know anyone here so it was hard for me to ask,” Sicheng answers, rubbing his nape sheepishly as the stranger towers over him.

 

“It’s cool! Jaehyun doesn’t have a partner either so,” and the deep voice cuts itself off until the boy he beckons over with a finger arrives at the scene, “you guys can pair up!” He then excuses himself but Sicheng doesn’t pick up on the exact words he says because the boy he’s wanted to talk to for almost half a year is standing right in front of him.

 

Jaehyun gives him one glance, up and down, and then goes straight back onto his phone, scrolling through his Spotify playlist. “We’re gonna choreograph for ‘Lucid Dreams’.” Sicheng’s a bit taken aback by how authoritative it sounds — sure it was a bit hot but they hadn’t even introduced themselves to each other yet. “Uh, shouldn’t we get to know each other first?” Jaehyun doesn’t bother to look up from his phone, high-speeding through the song to find a good part to dance to, or so Sicheng assumes. “Does it matter?”

 

It’s silent between them for the next hour, both of them making their own moves to the beat and basically forgetting the existence of the other. Okay, well at least Jaehyun seemed to dismiss Sicheng’s presence. Sicheng, on the other hand, a master of the multi-tasking arts, choreographs and stares at the same time. It’s Jaehyun who finally breaks the silence. “I got it.” “Me too!”

 

Sicheng’s enthusiasm is short-lived, however, because after Jaehyun demonstrates what he’s made, they come to a short problem. “I made stuff for that part too…” “Why would you choreograph the same part as me?”

 

“How was I supposed to know? What the fuck?” Now, Sicheng draws the line. Was Jaehyun still attractive? Yes. Would he ‘10/10 tap’? Yes. Was he gonna let him boss him around? Hell to the no.

 

“Use your ears. What are you? 8?”

 

And with a mocking tone, Sicheng replies, “What are you? 5?” to which Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m a senior, punk ass.”

 

“So am I, douchebag!”

 

The wind from the open window rustles their fringes as they glare each other down, arms folded over their chests. Had it not been for the fact that they were real people and not anime characters, there would be electricity crackling between them and steam clouding the top of their heads.

 

“No wonder you didn’t have a partner,” Jaehyun scoffs, rolling his eyes again. Sicheng wishes they would glue themselves to the back of his head. “You didn’t have one either, idiot.”

 

“That’s because I was late! You didn’t have one because nobody knows you, fucking loser.”

 

To add to the embarrassment of hearing that sentence, the entire dance room had long been silent to eavesdrop on their bickering and were gasping when it fell off Jaehyun’s tongue. Maybe he is a bit of a crybaby, but the tears welling up in Sicheng’s eyes now were completely justified, in his mind. Turning on his heel, he bends down to pick up his discarded bag and storms out of the practice room.

 

As if the day couldn’t get any worse, Sicheng only realizes that it’s raining when he signs out of the school. Turning the corner, he decides to camp out at the ice cream parlor until the rain stops pouring, even his watch read “7:40 PM”. His mom would definitely scold him for being home later than 8PM, but the rain wasn’t relenting and he wasn’t going to ruin his designer tee.

 

It’s about 8:10 when he decides that maybe it’s better to ask his father to drive down and pick him up, but before he can get to messaging him, he gets distracted by a notification on his instagram account. Renjun’s worried. Sicheng can’t blame him, he’d posted a photo (of his shoes) with the time on his story a few minutes ago and he was never out this late. Renjun scolds him, heavily, claiming that Sicheng was too “fragile” to be out alone in the dark. Sicheng wonders if who the older one really is between them. And, while he’s still on the app, he goes to Mark’s page and scrolls. He scrolls until he sees Jaehyun’s annoyingly handsome face, clicking on the user tagged to it and — even if it’s petty — blocking it. They don’t follow each other, so Jaehyun shouldn’t notice. It was more of a ‘that’ll show him!’ thing for Sicheng alone.

 

His father replies around 8:30. The worker has already started eyeing him oddly and Sicheng thinks that she believes he’s only there for the free wifi, which wasn’t too bad of a guess since Sicheng often did do that. ‘20 more minutes,’ he thinks. ‘20 more minutes and you’ll be free from seeing me so mind your own business you litt —’

 

“Is this seat taken?” Normally, Sicheng would say ‘Yes’, just to avoid awkward situations, but upon hearing the voice, he stands up. “No, and this one isn’t either,” the rain was waiting for him.

 

“Wait! Stay, I can’t finish these by myself,” Jaehyun pleads. Sicheng finally adjusts his line of sight so that it lands on the male’s physique, fixating on the ice cream cones wrapped in tissue paper in his palms. There’s a chocolate one and a strawberry one. “Depends. Which one is mine?”

 

When Jaehyun extends his arm so that the strawberry flavored ice cream is offered to him, Sicheng sits back down. He plucks the cone out of Jaehyun’s hand and holds up four fingers with his unimpeded palm. “You have 4 minutes, go.”

 

To this, Jaehyun seems to be in a bit of panic. He stops licking at the ice cream melting down the edges of the cone and plops down across Sicheng, stammering for the first few seconds. 

 

“Uh, well — fuck — um. You see, what happened was  — well — I think you’re cute.”

 

Sicheng, too, stops lapping at the swirls of his ice cream and instead furrows his eyebrows together. “What?”

 

“Okay, sorry. Let me try that again. So,” there’s a deep sigh, “I think you’re cute. Really cute. I saw you reading out of a picture book in the library last year and kinda… have been admiring you from afar since then? I know I sound creepy, but yeah. I was originally Lucas’ partner today, but —

 

“Lucas?” The name rings a bell but it bothers Sicheng that he can’t put a face to it so he just has to interject.

 

“Wow,you’re focusing on that — he’s the tall dude? Body of a tree? Ears of an elephant?”

 

“Ohhh.”

 

“Anyways… where was I? Fuck. Okay — So yeah. I saw you, however, and decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to you… and then I got nervous and I turn into a jackass when that happens —

 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

 

“Will you let me finish — So. Yeah, I’m sorry. I think you’re cute and Renjun, I think, told me you think I’m cute too, so what I’m getting at is… would you want to be cute together?”

 

At that, Sicheng lets out the laugh he’s been trying to stifle. “You really sound like a 5 year old.” Jaehyun only rolls his eyes, again, “I’m taking that as a ‘yes.’” Sicheng only shrugs, resuming his previous actions of cleaning up the cone of his ice cream, but freezes when he catches Jaehyun’s eye. He’s staring hard at him and Sicheng begins to feel uneasy from the intensity of it, especially when a frown is etched onto Jaehyun’s forehead. “What?”

 

“Can you unblock me on instagram?”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i have to update my renmin chaptered fic but... this CAME TO ME ok... i love this dumb 97 duo a lot and their age bickering is just *clap clap clap clap* CUTE.
> 
> this is a DRABBLE so it's MAD SHORT.
> 
> sorry to disappoint! skdljfKDSLSDKS. 
> 
> love u guys.
> 
> and as always : NOT PROOF READ! yeet.


End file.
